Spartans of Chaos: The Fourth War
by Sylvas Rheastone
Summary: Uhm,okay. Well I'm giving up, no, not giving up, changing the story and stuff a bit so this piece is just a test thing. I'll put up another one just like this very soon. I just am organising stuff right now so, it'll be quite long. Sorry.
1. The Proposal

**Okay... This is my first story so please tell me if it's good or not. Thanks, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>A year after the third war, I was waiting in an apartment in San Francisco for my girlfriend at the entrance. I was just waiting for her when my ADHD kicked in. I started pacing around and gaining some weird stares from people, but I didn't care. Suddenly something heavy jumped on my back and I sprawled to the ground groaning.<p>

"Sorry!" a female's voice asked me.

"Get off, Wise Girl. You're so heavy!"

When she got off, I was looking at a beautiful blonde with grey eyes. We made our way to my car. As soon as she strapped in, I left the car park.

"Where we going, Seaweed Brain?"she asked.

"Somewhere." I replied

"Tell me, please?" she pouted

"No…."

"Please!"

"Fine, a restaurant. A French one."

This seemed to convince her that she won't be getting a straight answer so she dropped the subject but pouted a little. As soon as we entered the _French _ restaurant, she gasped. The place was awesome with a big chandelier at the ceiling. When we got to our seat, we ordered our meals and ate in silence. After we finished, I paid for the meal and walked off to the direction of a park. We walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. Meanwhile the box in my pocket grew heavier. Deciding that the time was right, I motioned for her to stop. I got down on one knee and asked: "Will you marry me?" with the velvet box open and outstretched. She just stared at me with unreadable expressions. As I started to get up, she just kissed me on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Yes. I would love to." She ignored my other question. I was just stood there, dumbstruck. Everything around me didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered now was the girl in front of me…and The Gods. And maybe, my mom. I felt like the happiest man or Demi-God around. I felt like I could take on all the Titans except for Kronos.


	2. The Cheater

**Second chapter... I don't own Rick Riordan or The PJO and HoO cast. :) cheers**

* * *

><p>After I proposed to Annabeth, we would meet up occasionally and make out. Since we wanted to finish our last year in college, we would be married next year. When two months had passed, I was waiting for Annabeth at her apartment. When she came out she was more beautiful than before. We were about to be married soon so we wanted somewhere special. We went to my car and drove to Half-Blood Hill. When we got out we were smiling and kissing till we reached the pine tree. Then Chiron came from the other side of the hill. When he saw us he waved. We waved back. We were so happy to see him and the rest of the camp. Camp didn't change much only there were a few more cabins and the previous cabins were bigger. We went to our cabins we changed and left for the dining pavilion.<p>

_A few weeks later _

I just finished archery practice and went to the beach so I could think. I never really liked archery but I could tell I was improving, now if only I could just aim properly. The wedding was suppose to be in a few months. I had hoped to have my quiet time on the beach. What I found there however was Jed kissing a blonde. Jed was my half-brother, though he was an idiot. _Ah it's good to find love. _However when they spoke, I stopped in my tracks. " Jed, sto-"

When they turned around I saw something which made my heart stop. Annabeth was kissing Jed! I was furious but I stayed where I was. Then I noticed that I was in the open so I hid behind a bush. The next thing she said nearly made me tear up but I managed to control it.

" I love you more than Percy. Just don't tell him"

" Yeah. I mean Perce is soo weak."

"I know. That's why I love you."

Hearing this from her, I couldn't bear it anymore. I ran to my cabin. I cried for a few minutes before a conch horn rang. I dried my tears and left my cabin. While I was walking to the pavilion I met up with my cousins Thalia and Nico. Thalia left the hunters to be with Nico.

"Hey Nico, Thalia!"

"Hey Per- Oh my Gods, What The Hades- No offence, Nico- happened?" asked Thalia.

When I explained what happened, Thalia jumped up and asked me with fury etched on her face.

"OM-Where is she?" she said with controlled anger. She started storming to the pavilion when I grabbed her arm and squeaked "Please don't make it any bigger, Thalia, please."

When she saw my face she quickly softened.

"I'm sorry Perce" Nico said.

"It's okay Nico."

We made our way to the pavilion when we heard this "-e want to bestow immortality on our heroes of Olympus!" I looked at Thalia and Nico. We had a grin on our faces. We were going to become immortal.

_Boy were we wrong._

Jed, Andrew (Nico's half-brother), May (Thalia's half-sister) and a few others were chosen to be immortal. When we saw this I felt heart-broken. I looked at Thalia and Nico. They looked pretty calm. If it wasn't for the red colors on their cheeks and their eyes looked pretty misty then I would've never known that they agreed with me. We planned on leaving camp. We went back to our cabins to prepare ourselves. However I got more bad news, my mother and Paul were killed by a group of _dracnaes _, Grover told me. I was dumbstruck. I was ready to cry out and kill myself, but I thought : _Mom wouldn't want me to be miserable my whole life. I'll live for her sake._ When I told him what I was going to do he just said good luck and keep in touch.

I was the first to arrive at the pine tree. Then, Thalia arrived with Michael and Katie, while Nico arrived with Travis and Connor.

"We have decided to come with you guys after we heard your plans and, well, we don't have much here anymore either so-" Said Travis.

"So can we come with you guys?" finished Connor.

I looked back at camp. I realized that I would miss a few things here. I would miss Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo and maybe even Clarisse. I shrugged and left with the others trailing behind me. A few days later, while we were resting from a battle Chaos appeared to us.

"I am Chaos, first being and creator of the universe. I have come to offer you sanctuary in exchange for your services at my place."

We were bowing when my ears perked up at the offer.

"I accept." I said, quickly. I glanced at my friends and to my happiness, they were smiling.

We quickly accepted and teleported to his place where we got Spartan like training. Although it was pretty tiring, it did have its perks. You get super strength, speed and your eye-sight is improved. You also get a blessing from Chaos, himself.


	3. Next Mission

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Next chapter... but it will be a bit short and I might not be able to update regularly anymore so without further ado! (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does)**

* * *

><p><em>5000 years later<em>

I was hiding in the overgrowth for the cutters and goons to pass the mark. As soon as the last goon crossed the mark, I gave a ping to my sensor signaling the _GO! _sign. Suddenly, loud bangs filled the air, each bullet taking out their target. _Too easy_, I thought. Then I saw a flash of green plasma flying overhead. When it hit the building, the building started melting like it was butter on a frying pan. I checked to see what shot the plasma. I grinned. Although I didn't have telepathy I could tell the others liked a target which could actually fight back. A pair of Tankers came out from a hill. Usually travelling in pairs, they serve as the heavy artillery for their army. They can raze bases to dust in mere minutes. Roars sounded across the battlefield and adrenaline started pumping into me. _Bearillas!_ I thought. _This is going to be very fun indeed. _Bearillas looked like half gorilla and half bear, brutal in nature. They came barreling at us with energy axes and earth shaking maces. We took out our own melee weapons and stood our ground. We were preparing for a fight until I got a message from the cruiser, _The Argos. _

"Ground teams, Ground teams, get the Hades out of there, I repeat, get the Hades out of there, abort the mission, _The Argos_ out!"

We looked at each other and sprinted to our transport ship. Since Shadow got there first (not saying he's fastest) he went to the controls. When I made sure everyone got onboard I signaled Shadow to lift off. As we left for _The Argos,_ we saw other transport ships taking hits from fighter planes. I was looking out searching for another transport ship when I saw one of the transport ship shoot down an enemy fighter plane. _Must be them_, I thought. I saw one of our ships, a destroyer, _The Heracles_, blow up an enemy ork ship. As we neared our cruiser, two lances of blue energy gut through _The Heracles._ We only saw the front part of the destroyer sizzle before it exploded into little bits of metal. As soon as the captain confirmed that we have docked our transport, he ordered for a slip-space travel.

A few minutes later, we were at the moon, our base of operations- where we pleged ourselves to his cause, to protect the people of Earth- Lord Chaos was waiting for us at the docks. He beckoned us to follow him to his chambers. He looked very disturbed.

"What is wrong Lord Chaos?" I asked warily.

"I have a mission which you might find….unpleasent." he said sadly.

"Sir?"

"I need you and your troops to help the Gods and Camp Half-Blood." And looked at me with worry. I visibly stiffened at the thought of this.

"Yes sir." I said icily.


	4. Ares downed in 2 minutes

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Next chapter...I might not be able to update regularly anymore so without further ado! (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does) ... 2nd chapter today... Wow**

* * *

><p>Lord Chaos opened a black vortex and beckoned me to come with him and stepped in. I sighed and followed. Soon I was teleported to the throne room in Olympus. Zeus was in the middle of saying something.<p>

"-O ARE YOU?" roared Zeus.

"I am Chaos, first being and creator of the universe." he said calmly.

I nearly laughed my head off when they turned pale and hastily bowed.

"Rise."

"Uh, Lord Chaos may I ask why you have graced us with your visit?" Zeus asked with fear in his voice.

"I am here to offer you my support against my daughter."

Athena then asked "Why?"

"My dear, as much as I am ashamed at your way of ruling the world my daughter Gaia will be no better, actually worse. You gods may be cruel but the titans and primordials will do ten times worse than you so there's no need to worry."

"So, will you help us?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, I will."

"But then I thought you would swear not to use violence." asked Athena.

"And that's where my Spartans and troops come in." he said pointing at me. Ares then snorted and said "Him! He's just a guy!" and laughed his head off.

"You underestimate my commander. You underestimate him greatly. He has been augumented to the fullest. His bones reinforced and strenghted. Reaction times are off the charts and higher when his adrenaline is high. His muscle density is increased allowing him to carry ten times his weight and run faster. Skilled in all types of combat and highly skilled in his powers. He is a demi-god suffering from troubles when his parents forgot about him. Found him with some other demi-gods. They have no parents and was forgotten by friends especially Tides."

The Gods looked at me with pity. I glared angrily and sent an aura around. Their face morphed from pity to shock to fear.

" Tides used to be a son of yours." he directed to Poseidon.

"Anyway, I want to test your best Spartan." Ares said excitedly and I mentally laughed at him. _Same old Ares_, I thought.

"Tides?"I just nodded and took my stance. I pulled out_ Riptide _and Poseidon gasped. I smirked while Ares asked me who am I.

"Spartan number 027. Nicknamed Tides."

He growled and asked me "Do you know who I am, punk?"

"Yes I do. Ares, God of war. When fallen in battle he runs like coward. I seem to recall you were defeated by Percy Jackson who was twelve at that time." At this some of the Gods snickered.

"He was lucky that time. He was weak and a coward. He left us when we needed him most." he snarled but apparently Apollo and Hermes didn't agree. They quickly took out their weapons and pointed them at him. Even Zeus, Hades, Athena and Artemis readied their weapons.

"Do not call him a coward! He did us a favor! We were the ones who betrayed him!" screamed Hermes. I just raised my hand to stop my fight from escalating to a full war of the Gods.

"Whatever! Do you think you can defeat me?" Ares growled.

"Actually you were defeated as soon as you challenged me." I stated.

You could see steam coming out from the ears. First rule of combat, keep a clear head. He took his spear and charged at me, angrily. I easily side-step and swing my sword in an upward arc. Second rule of combat, do not turn your back on the enemy. The moment I swung my sword, he rolled sideways and lunged at my back. If it wasn't for my super speed, I would've been one Spartan without a heart. I dodged blows from the back like it was nothing. Third rule of combat, wait for a good opportunity to strike a fatal blow. All the blows he'd given me, were all blocked. Every time I block his attacks, he would get frustrated and his blows would become more predictable. I waited for an opening. There. He left his left flank open. I swung my sword in that direction so fast, Ares didn't have any time to block or dodge. I cleanly sliced his torso off his legs and Ichor splattered all over the floor. I checked him for a pulse, and nodded satisfied.

I then took my place at Chaos's side, noticing that some of the Gods looked at me with mixed emotions. Some had fear, others had shock.

_"You'll be expecting my troops there by tonight." he nods and opens a vortex and steps in. I followed him through.  
><em>


	5. First Battle

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. PheoNox, I like your story a lot. Bikerhead6969 thank you for following the story. I might not be able to update regularly anymore so without further ado! (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does) May have OCs**

* * *

><p>As I followed Chaos into the room, I noticed troopers and Spartans standing in 10 rows each. When Chaos reached the middle of the room, I immediately stood in front of them. Chaos spoke in a loud voice "Troopers, Spartans and Guardians, I have called you here to brief you people about your next mission. The people on Earth are threatened by an old force, my daughter, Gaia, Primordial of Earth, and she wants to topple the Gods of Olympus. I see no problem in that but since the Titans have allied themselves with her and they treat the enemy with cruelty. That is the problem here and now I must permanently destroy them or try to make them fade at least. This is where the you troopers come in. I need you to protect Camp Half-Blood. Commander Tides will take over from here." I stiffened at the thought of Camp. I quickly walked in front of them and turned to them.<p>

"Alright we'll be moving out at 2000 at the docks for departure. The details of the mission will be sent to your wristband and try not to be late. Troopers, DISMISSED!" I said and quickly ran out of the room.

I heard a few feet shuffle and feet following me. When I got to my office I began to pack thinking, _The Fates really love to play with my life. _Then my door swung open and Thalia and Nico looking at me with worry.

" What?"

" Do you still remember her?" asked Thalia worry in her voice.

" Why would I remember her?"

She was about to answer when a speaker said " Camp Half-Blood is under attack, I repeat Camp Half-Blood is under attack!"

"Never mind the answer then."

I quickly briefed the troopers and told them to prepare for early drop. After five minutes of preparation, my Spartans propped into their personal drop pods. When we were ready for drop I quickly turned on my engines and told my personal AI unit Alpha to drop on my mark. "three…two…one…MARK!" I heard loud thuds as the space was filled with drop pods directing to Earth. We were like dropping at a speed thirty km/hr so within fifteen minutes we dropped smack dab in the middle of the enemy force. As soon as we touched the ground, the force of the crash was so strong that it created shockwaves either pushing the enemy or killing them instantly. Dust were in the air and monsters and Demi-Gods alike were screaming incoherently other pods came crashing around them. My radio cackled when I called Thalia.

"Thalia, Report!"

"Dust and Echoes, sir!"

"Roger that. Spartans, active camo! Assist the campers! Nico,when will the marines get here!"

"In five minutes, sir!"

"Good. Spartans! Shall we make a grand entrance?" I asked with a smile on my face. I heard snickers and grunts coming from the speakers.

"Ready and waiting."

"Let's show our guests how we rock!"

As a few monsters came to check out our pods, I switched on my active camo and pressed the quick eject button. I heard a hiss then screaming as my door came exploding off the hinges and propelling forward hitting or killing monsters and enemy Demi-Gods. I quickly jumped out and killed the monsters who came forward to the cockpit. I slashed down _Riptide_ instantly killing a _Dracnae_. I heard other hisses and more pods opened with their rider's coming out assassinating enemies who either came too close or struck their fancy. Soon golden dust were flying everywhere. I checked out my motion tracker and sensor. My Spartans were on standby standing in the same place waiting for the marines to get here. Now since I had ADHD you think we were getting restless right, well see, since we've been getting training from Chaos we learned how to control our ADHD so whenever we needed to go on stealth missions we quickly started gathering powers from our surroundings. That was a very effective way to stay still, but I am still fidgety. After a few minutes of standing around uncomfortably, I heard loud rumbling noises and looked up. Around 5 transport ships were barreling down from the sky, the nose of the ship reddish from the heat. Guns were pointing at the enemy in front, who were by the way just glaring at the campers who were also shocked at what happened a few minutes ago. When the ships landed near the camp, marines came out and formed lines. When they finished preparing, they marched forward saw swords in hands and heavy armor creaking from the movements. At the front of the march was an old friend, Major Leonidas. I grinned. With him in the charge, everything would go according to plan. Soon they were standing next to the campers who had looks of wonder on their faces. Leonidas raised his sword and charged forward crying "FOR CHAOS!" I was all in for that cry. I started walking forward with my two best friends while the other Spartans took off their camo's and charged. I stopped and proudly looked at my Spartans. I saw Mike drowning, slashing and stabbing enemies like butter. Joshua summoning skeletal troops from the ground. Rubilyn, Tanisha, Shazia, Chrysilla and Mark quickly working like a team destroying everything that stood in their way. Jonathan shooting with his rifle gaining headshots along the way. Cedric and Kuraido slashing, hacking and stabbing anything in front of their faces that is trying to kill them. John was using anything he could get as a weapon. Kate and Julie shooting anything that got too close to them. Michael ,I am guessing, was sniping on a tree close to camp while Travis and Connor were running around assinating any enemy who ,unfortunately, got caught in their line of fire. Katie was next to Michael, growing poison mushrooms into the enemy lines. When shot those things burst into gasses of toxic. Nishant and Josh were like a military team unlike any other, quickly weaving their way through enemy ranks, destroying any who got in their way. Fahd throwing metal ball of fire from afar into the endless ranks of enemy burning them to death. Then I heard _twangs_ and _bangs_ as marines and campers shoot arrows into enemy ranks. I also heard clashes of metal on metal. I also saw Leonidas joining the fray, leaving a trail full of gold dust and blood behind him. I was walking silently trying to get to heart of the enemy base wondering who the enemy leaders are, when an earthborn came rushing to me. I took out _Riptide_ and quickly blocking myself from the attack and killed him twice as fast. As I got closer, I saw something which made my heart race with excitement, since we Spartans were only an experiment bred for war, those who have failed, ran away but they also received the same training but they never got to finish their augumentations. Although they should've looked deformed, they were standing around in attention. They wore old Greek armor, only it was more electronic with blue neon lights etching the breastplate and greaves. It looked like Greek soldiers of the future. I think they sensed our presence because 5 feet away from them they took out their weapons. It was a little more high tech then ours but I didn't really care. I only noticed it because when they pressed a button, the edge started glowing hot red. _Energy blades_! I thought, _Since when did they get so advanced, this is, like Persian Covenant weapons. _They eyed their surrounding warily. Couldn't blame them, after all we are the Spartans of Chaos, Just a few can destroy thousands of enemies with just normal weapons. Yep, that's us. I made a mistake of moving forward when I stepped on the twigs of dead trees. They were quickly alerted and one of them ran scurrying off into their command tent. Suddenly the camp started swirling into a brownish green until it disappeared completely. We just sighed and ran back to the heavy fighting. As we got back we noticed something. Nearly half the enemies were destroyed. We blocked part of the enemy escape routes. Now we just waited for the others that would be part of the plan. Now I'm sure that Chiron would contact his cousins and their friends and The Hunters of Artemis would be coming. True enough, arrows rained above the enemy monsters blotting out the sun. Soon the ground was littered with bodies of dead Demi-Gods and gold dust. Only Atlas, Hyperion, Prometheus and a few monsters lucky enough to be under their protection survived. Fahd just clapped his hand and suddenly small balls of flames came raining down upon the enemy. Now only Atlas, Hyperion and Prometheus were standing. I looked at the other two next to me. I held up my hand signaling that me and my friends would handle this. We quickly chose our opponents and since Atlas killed a past Hunter, Thalia decided she would be the one to kill him. I immediately chose Hyperion as my opponent since I didn't really officially defeat him yet. Since Prometheus was the only one left, Nico reluctantly chose him saying he wasn't even his time.

We quickly went to our opponent and took our battle stance. I heard clashes as the others fought with their opponents leaving me and Hyperion alone.

"Hello Hyperion." He just spat when He heard his name.

"It's Lord Hyperion, to you, Robot!"

"No it is Hyperion until you destroy Mt. Olympus which you never will."

"We will succeed with Mother Gaia on our side."

"Whatever side she will choose, the Titan's will shall be destroyed with the Spartans of Chaos!"

"Who are you!" he screamed.

"And tell me, sir, how was you stay in the Tree Hotel?" ignoring his question.

"It was quite comf-YOU!" he gasped. "Didn't you die already?" And after our short conversation, he charged with a spear. I pulled out _Riptide _and blocked it easily. He quickly kneed me in the stomach, or tried to at least. I grabbed his knee and punched it breaking his knee. However he didn't go down like the God of War. _Hmmm made of more sterner stuff, ehh _I thought as he charged again only slower because of the limp. He thrusted the spear at me and I gracefully dodged the attack. He took out another spear and threw it at me before I could leap into the air. It was a nice plan only I didn't have to leap. I just moisture travel before the spear could hit me. I solidified behind him. I ran to him so fast he barely had time to black his attacks. Deciding I had enough of this foolishness I quickly ended our fight. First I took his spear away from him and kicked his other leg which broke from the pressure of my kick. I then took out my knife and stabbed him in the back. He just grunted and tried to push me away from him. I noticed Hunters, centaurs, marines, campers and Spartans watching my fight attentively. Wondering why, I broke his arm when he tried to swing a sword to my head. I then decapitated him in front of the crowd. Cheers erupted from all sides. Inside my helmet, the speakers crackled.

"Had a bit of fun, eh?" asked Nico.

"That's how I take care of boredom."

"Whatever. She's staring at us."

"Well I don't care."

"Anyway…. That was fun." Said Thalia trying to break the ice.

"Yeah. It's going to get a whole lot more better. Considering the fact that we are gonna kick butt."


	6. Spartans Introductions

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Since my Christmas Holidays are ending quick, I might not be able to update regularly anymore so without further ado! (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does) I'll try to give you guys a treat and update 4 chapters tonight. Cheers :) May have OCs**

* * *

><p>As we left the battlefield we were ganged by campers asking us questions. I just raised my hand which silenced them immediately.<p>

"We are here under orders of Chaos, to protect your camp and the Gods of Olympus! We will be staying in our ships and I request the cabin counselors and Master Chiron to follow me."

"Well you heard him. Move along, children." A sad voice said. Chiron came out from behind the Party Ponies and joined us.

"And could you please request a Grover Underwood to come along. He may want to know this." I requested. He just nodded and ran off. I waited for a while before they came back. Grover looked a little…older. We walked at a controlled speed back to our ship so they could catch up. When we reached our ship we ushered them to the briefing room.

"Since we are here under Chaos's orders so we have come here to protect and train you for the wa-"I got cut off. "Whoa since when did they put you in charge?" said a painstakingly annoying voice.

"Shut up!" hissed Jason. I stiffened slightly and saw my Spartans pick up their weapons especially Mike who openly picked up his _Chaos TideReaper _, a huge sword he had no difficulty using. The Campers saw this and paled a bit. I signaled him to put it away and so he did, but put a hand on the handle in case something came up. The campers relaxed a bit but them someone piped up "You were saying?"

"We are here to protect and train you for the war that is coming. Now since we will be here for a time Chaos has decided that to earn your trust we will trust you with our most valuable secret: our identities." I nodded at the Spartans and they slowly took off their helmets.

"Michael Yew, former Immortal camper, Son of Apollo."

"Cedric, Nishant, Josh, Kuraido, Sons of Ares."

"Julie, Kate and Chrysilla, Daughters of Aphrodite."

"Fahd, Son of Hephaestus."

"Mark, John, Tanisha, Jonathan, Sons and Daughter of Athena."

"Katie Gardner, former Immortal camper, Daughter of Demeter"

"Travis and Connor Stoll, former Immortal camper, Sons of Hermes."

"Joshua, Son of Hades."

"Rubilyn, Daughter of Zeus."

"Mike, Son of Poseidon."

"Nico di Angelo, former Immortal camper, Son of Hades."

"Thalia Grace, former Hunter, Daughter of Zeus."

"Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, former Immortal, Son of Poseidon."

As I finished, people were staring at me with shock and awe. Some of them whispered to each other.

"AS in The Percy, Percy Jackson, The One who saved Olympus _twice_, in the flesh."

"Yes, dear cousins, nieces and nephews."

Leo, Piper, Jason and Reyna with the other Romans stared wide-eyed at us while the rest of the room quickly erupted in chaos until Jonathan took out a pistol and pulled the trigger. That shut them up. I quickly nodded in appreciation and continued my briefing.

"Since that was the first battle we will be preparing you for the days that are to come and with the size of their forces I was hoping we would have enough time to teach you the basics, but apparently the Fates had other plans. Anyway, we will train you as much as we can so you can survive another day. Tomorrow we shall start your training and I'm sure you Hecate kids already know how to use magic. So there will be no need to train you for I have found several scrolls in which I think you might find very interesting. Just wait for us in the Arena and we will take over from there. And now you must go. Thank you for your time." I said and left quietly. The Spartans followed me and slept in their bunks. I slept but had nightmares so I decided to work out in the gym room. I took off my undershirt and went to the pull up bars. I put on a song and started pulling up oblivious to a few watching eyes. I pulled up and stopped at around two hundred pull ups. I turned to pick up my undershirt when I heard a gasp and saw Annabeth hanging around with the counselors who were taking a tour around the ship. I looked down to follow her gaze and saw my old scars. I just shrugged and left the room hoping for a decent meal. I saw Mike eating alone at one of the tables. I took a tray and ordered for my meal. When I got it I walked over and sat on his side.

"Thanks for defending me."

"No problem."

"Why did you do it?"

"Cause your family. We all are. My fatal flaw is also Personal Loyalty, remember."I shifted my feet uncomfortably. Although I hated Annabeth, there's also a part in me that wants her back. I knew that wouldn't happen. She loves someone else now.

Sensing my discomfort he said "You too, huh. I got some love troubles of my own too." He kinda likes Rubilyn but never got to say it. Only a few knew it.

As we finished our meal we left for our bunks. My last thoughts before sleeping were: _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._


	7. A duel and Training Days

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Third chapter tonight. Since my Christmas Holidays are ending quick, I might not be able to update regularly anymore so without further ado! (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does) Cheers :) May have OCs and this will be a long one.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the eyes of the campers who had expressions of awe and shock. Again. This time instead of our usual armor, we were wearing the camps armor. Jed, thinking it was just because of the armor that we were strong, challenged me to a duel.<p>

"I, Jed, Camp Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Challenge you to a duel."

I was really angry that he just did that. I then looked at my siblings who looked bruised and hurt. Now I was more than angry. I was mad. But as I was about accept his challenge, a voice said "NO! I challenge YOU!" I turned to look at another furious Son of Poseidon. Apparently he noticed the bruises a little earlier then me because he looked like he could make a tsunami. Jed just looked at him smugly and nodded. He just pointed at the Arena and walked off. I just looked at Mike as he was tending to his sibling. He values family and friends over valuable stuff. Personal Loyalty was our fatal flaw so even if we don't like the person, if he/she is family, we are obligated to help the person, no matter what. Although I don't think it extends to Jed and his friends. I looked back at Mike and remembered watching him from the distance, examining him. The first time was when his mother died in a car crash. He was just there crying for his lost mother, hoping she would come back. I had the impulse to help him but it would have endangered the mission so I kept myself shut. I had been watching him for 6 years before taking him in. He didn't regret leaving since there was nothing left there for him. He was one of the first candidates for our next batch of Spartan unit. I personally trained him in the way of our father, courtesy of Chaos, of course. He also was one of the best with the sword, handling with grace, even with the _Chaos TideReaper. _He was a natural, learning new moves from blade masters around the universe. But he's also impulsive so you shouldn't anger him. I followed the Spartans to the arena and was surprised to see The Gods there. Jed was there with a sword strapped to his back and a knife on his belt. I turned my head to look at Mike who just took out his knife. Snickers could be heard among the campers and ponies but I looked pretty worried. If he was going to use that, that would kinda be overkill. I looked back at the arena, when I heard the snickering stop. I saw _Chaos TideReaper_'s gleaming edge shine onto the crowd. The campers were looking scared while the ponies were just laughing at the faces of the campers. I was about to start the duel when The Big Three gasped, looking at us.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico where on Earth have you been?" asked a really silent Zeus. Hades looked happy to see us. Only Poseidon looked annoyed.

"Hello, _father_." I spat. He just looked at me with those green blue eyes which sent out a clear message: _Why are You here? _He looked at me like I was some sort of illness which cannot be cured. I just shouted "BEGIN!" and the fight was on. Jed started taunting Mike in hopes of attacking rashly. Mike did but was prepared for the attack. While he lunged at Jed, Jed blocked with his shield and attacked Mike's flank. Mike just took out his broad sword and blocked. Then he stabbed his broad sword into the dirt and held _Chaos TideReaper_ with both his hand. He swiped at Jed's head hoping he would duck. He did and was unprepared for a kick in the face. He barely had enough time to block the fury of the attacks of Mike. Slash. Downward strike. Swipe at the feet. Block then counter-attack. The last two attacks managed to knock out Jed's shield from him. It clattered noisily on the ground. Jed made an Earthquake so big, you could see The Big House shaking around. Only me, Mike, Jed and Poseidon were standing. Apparently, Jed forgot he was also a Son of Poseidon. The Earthquake took much of Jed and he slumped to the ground. I nodded at Mike who just pulled off his helmet. I did not notice Jed, who was silently getting up and running quickly out of the Arena. He quickly followed him out of the Arena, followed by his siblings. I told the Spartans to train the campers in advanced swordplay and archery while telling Thalia and Nico to personally train their siblings with their powers. As I walked towards the beach where Mike would be training his siblings, I saw an unfair match. Mike and his sibling were glaring at Jed, Andrew and May who glared back. May pointed her sword into the air and Lightning struck it while Andrew released Hellfire to consume his sword. Jed just raised a trident and the waves raised up ready to crash into shore. I was about to intervene when arrows shot themselves into the sand in front of the trio. Annabeth and maybe the whole camp appeared. A few took their place behind the trio while the rest just stood there waiting for a clash readying their swords and spears. I saw something in the campers eye's which made me shudder. There was Hate in their eyes. Absolute hate for the trio. But the one I concentrated on was Annabeth. She had pure hatred in her eyes, like she wanted to kill him herself. Now I'm starting to get scared just looking at her again. Her nostrils were flaring and if looks could kill, Jed and his lackies would be blown to dust. I controlled the waves to make them calm. I then stepped out of my hiding place without any of them noticing. When they finally noticed me, I was standing around pretty bored for I waited around for a few minutes. Both sides put back their weapons and Jed and his gang left. The Campers cheered and I ushered them back to their training. When I turned back, Mike was already teaching them about their powers.

"Okay now how many of you know how to use your powers?" none of them raised their hands.

"Hmmm. Okay we'll start with the basics. Try to make a small wave. Just concentrate on the water and imagine a wave. When you get a feeling in your gut, take that feeling and push it away. That may cause pain but that is part of the training. You got it?" There were collective nods and grunts. The kids went to the water and lifted their hands. After a few minutes of waiting a fewe fell down, pain etched on their faces. Mike and I quickly healed them with our powers and helped them. After around seven hours we heard the conch horn blow. We ushered them back to their cabin and followed them inside. They quickly got dressed in their own clothes and left for the dining pavilion. I was just at the beach thinking about what I saw in the glare-off. _Why was Annabeth glaring at Jed like that?_ _What happened after I left? _Questions in my head, not being answered. Too many questions. As I was thinking to myself, I heard a growls in the forest. As I turned around to investigate, hell hounds suddenly surrounded me and a voice snickered somewhere above me. I didn't have time to look above as the hellhounds were drawing closer and fangs showing from their mouth. As one, they pounced on me but I was too fast. I punched one in the face and kicked another before they all got on me. When I found an opening , I rolled to the side and pulled out _Riptide _and slashed in a wide arc. I then heard a rasping voice of a Titan I knew.

_Hello, Percy Jackson. How long was it since you left Earth. Do you want to know who set your house on fire? HAHAHAHAHA! It was my stupid servant…. Well I would love to stay and chat but I am needed somewhere else. I'll let my Persians do the job. _

And with that, those pesky Persian troops leaped out from the trees and attacked me. If I weren't a Spartan I would've been skewered. Their swords could cut through anything that stood between them and me. Even hellhounds and leaves got cut into clean pieces. Their swords glowing red hot like laser. I decided to kill them before they managed to harm any of the campers. I quickly defeated them and ran off to check if anyone had been killed. I ran to the dining pavilion to check if anybody was missing, and fortunately they were there. Unfortunately, I came back with blood and dust on my armor. The Spartans quickly stood up and came to me asking me questions.

"Sir, Why is there blood on your armor?"

"Let's just say I was paid a visit. I'll tell you in the briefing room."

The dispersed and went to their parents table. I was just finished offering my food to The Gods when something entered my head. _How did the enemy pass through the border?_ I was brooding over the question for a full two minutes before returning to my meal. Luckily I wasn't the only one who was having food problems. I kept glancing back at Mike who was just staring at Rubilyn across the pavilion. He caught me staring and looked down at his food, face flushed and cheeks as red as a tomato. I just sighed remembering the days when Annabeth and I were still together. I left the pavilion to check on the border. When I got to the border, Peleus was coiled around the tree, looking at the horizon. Marines saluted, while Nishant and Josh were sitting playing cards and such. I scratched Peleus's head as I looked around the area. However, as I was about to leave for the ship, I felt the Earth tremble beneath my feet. I also heard metal clanking against each other as on the horizon a great host of monsters marched towards us. Each of them had a strange gleam in their eyes, like joy for they get to rip their enemies to shreds. They stalked forward hesitantly, fearing they might get killed if they moved too rationally. When we haven't moved an inch, they started to become more daring and jogged forward. Then hellhounds started howling and Giants started sprinting towards us followed by packs of hellhounds and legions of _dracnaes. _An _empousai_ was limping forward with a cold glare. I heard marines pulling out their rifles and saw swords. A human figure could be seen at the end of the enemy army. He was pretty normal except for the robes and the dual sword he was holding. The sword was silver with cracks of red and orange at the sides. Small flames were dancing at the edge of the blade. The blade was jagged at the hilt but sharp at the tip, which could probably go through energy shields. At the end of each handle were long chains which wrapped around the wrist of the robed person. He also wore a hoodie which covered half his face. Only his smile was shown. After the monster army got a few meters closer the marines started firing off shots, killing monsters instantly. Some of the lucky shots went right through enemies earning multi kills. Sounds of clangs could be heard everywhere as the marines and Spartans clashed with the incoming horde. Monsters came rushing at me spears and swords pointing at my chest. I just controlled the water in their blood to make the blood rush into their head, causing the head to disintegrate into fine gold sand. Just thinking about all the fighting and killing made my blood boil. I jumped into the fray, grabbing a sword and my head went on autopilot. Slash. Stab. Hack. Block. Counter Attack. Those things just came to me immediately after every move. Monsters evaporated into dust of gold and weapons were strewed behind. Nishant has already engaged the human, and I was surprised to see the human standing on his own. Nishant was using dual broad swords and attacked quickly, but the human was as quick and blocked the attack. I finished the last of the monsters and just watched the battle. The battle was like a dance, each fighting with grace and power. The speed of the attacks were fast, deadly and accurate. Each hitting their mark only to be blocked by the opponent. As Nishant was about to strike at the bottom, the enemy prepared to block. But instead of swiping at his opponent, Nishant just threw one of his sword at his opponent's head and charged. The human was taken by surprise and disarmed quickly and the battle was finished when Nishant slit the opponent's throat. I was proud of the Spartan. The way they fought on the battlefield. We cheered as Nishant finally killed his opponent. I walked over to the corpse and took the blades.

"Hey, Nish get over here!"

"Yes,sir!"

"Okay I need you to hold the handle of the blade." He did as I told him and I muttered a simple blessing of chaos. Blue-black light enveloped the blade while it floated. When the light stopped, instead of red lava, cracks of undying flames, chaos flames, were etched into the surface of a black blade. The chains were more durable and flexible and the handles were outfitted with touch sensor. Anyone who held the blade without the user's permission would be poisoned. I dropped it into Nishant's outstretched arms and left. I was so tired, I didn't know how I fell asleep. I didn't have a dream that night so I was able to sleep peacefully. I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. I went to the ship's training room, only to find it occupied by Jonathan and Mike. They both took their battle stances and prepared their swords for combat. They slowly walked in a loose circle daring each other to come close, swords held high. They both attacked at the same time and when the blades clashed, sparks flied. They locked for a few seconds before circling again. They did this two more times hoping to find an opening. On the fourth clash, Mike used his smaller blade to attack while at the same time use his larger sword to block attacks. Jonathan hit Mike's blind side trying to catch him off guard. Mike lunged at Jonathan's front with a lot of force making Jonathan roll down. Mike, then slashed at Jonathan, who rolled away, and instead stuck his sword to the ship. He grunted and pulled but could not get his sword out. I noticed Nico, Thalia, Mark and Tanisha also hiding in the shadows, watching. I looked back to the match. Mike had given up trying to pull out his sword and started using his broad sword. Mike was fast and agile, striking the feet and shoulders instead of the vital parts, in hopes of making Jonathan lower his guard. Jonathan was slower but still fast dodging attacks but barely able to block them. Mike then used the disarming attack, he learned a few years after he became a Spartan, on Jonathan. However, Jonathan pressed his wrist guard which expanded into a shield. I then looked at my watch to find out we had a few more hours till we have to teach the campers. Mike was in his own hurricane of blades. Jonathan barely had time to block the attacks before he was backed into the corner. He tried finding a way out but could not and since he was desperate he shouted out the words that could shatter Mikes world: "Mike, I have all the chocolate and I'm not sharing." Mike gasped and lost focus. Mike much to his dismay, felt a sword behind his back and was disarmed immediately after he turned his back. Jonathan muttered something in his ear which made Mike grin like an idiot. They started chatting while the sheathed their weapons and a while later they were laughing. Marines on board were looking at them as if they had gone crazy or something. I just went back to my own business and casually walked over to Nico. I just stood there or a few minutes before I whispered "You do know that hiding in the shadows watching people is most certainly stalking." He jumped and turned, his face was priceless. He just sighed and said "Oh Gods, now I know how annoying shadow travel is….." I just chuckled and told him to get the Spartans to the briefing room. He quickly obeyed and shadow travelled off to Zeus knows where. As I entered the briefing room, the Spartans were milling around, checking their weapons or chatting with others. There were only a few of them there though. I waited for a few more minutes before I heard the sound of feet shuffling down the corridor. The others quickly entered, saluted and took their seats. As soon as they looked attentive, I quickly recounted my encounter with the Persians and hellhounds. As I finished, I noticed Mark and Tanisha looking thoughtful. Mark just raised his hand.

"Yes, Mark."

"Sir, me and Tanisha, have come to a conclusion that we have a traitor in the campers midst."

"Yeah, I also think that too. Do we have any suspects?"

"None so far, sir." I was about to answer but I was interrupted by Travis Stoll.

"Sir, I think you might want to know this. As I was checking out the camp, I saw Jed and a few other campers run to the forest. Although, I don't know how that would help but I think you should know." _Bingo!_

"Thanks Travis or Connor. Anyway, do you remember them?"

"I think so sir."

"Good. I want them tabbed. I want to know where they are going. I want to know everything they talk about. Stolls work with Mark and Tanisha. Everyone stick in groups of two's or three's, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Everyone dismissed." As they filed out, I noticed Mike look at me then the clock then at me again. He then walked out. I looked at my watch and to my surprise I was late for the training. I vapor travelled to the beach, where I found another fight between Jed and Mike. The campers watching were yelling and shouting at Jed, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he was glaring at Mike, who was glaring back. Jed and his group were just hanging at the back, not caring what would happen but their hands at the handles of their weapons. If a fight broke out, they prepared to take out their weapons at a moment's notice. I also tensed. However, Jed and his group just snickered and left. I sighed and walked over to my siblings. After they got settled, we decided to review what they had learnt. They did pretty well, so I taught them another secret ability. Vapor Travel. It's just like Shadow Travel but you use the water around you. I showed them the multiple applications of how we can use it against enemies. Soon, there were campers appearing here and there. But there was a problem, since it was pretty tiring just to Vapor Travel from place to place. After a few hours of practicing Vapor Travel, I decided to teach them Tier 2 abilities. This time, we taught them how to freeze the water around them and make small ice daggers. The daggers are attached to u by an invisible force, following you. Just a flick of a finger and the ice dagger will instantly shoot towards the target. I was about to teach them more when the conch horn blew. The campers filed into 1 line and started marching towards the pavilion. Mike soon followed suit. I looked back towards the sea and left.


	8. Revelations

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Fourth and probably the last updated chapter for tonight. Since my Christmas Holidays are ending quick, I might not be able to update regularly anymore so without further ado! (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does) Cheers :) May have OCs and this will be a long one...again. Gah... wish my brothers would stop bugging me.**

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the ship, saw Travis and Connor walking in a slow pace arguing about something. When they saw me, they grinned. They quickly walked to me.<p>

"Sir, I think you might like this…" Travis trailed off.

"What is it, Travis."

"Sir, I managed to find out that Annabeth was cheated on by-"

"-Jed himself. That was around ,say maybe around 4999 years ago. Looks like they only lasted for a few months." Finished Connor.

" Hmmm. Anything else you want to add?"

"Yes, sir. We've been keeping tabs and Jed and his gang. Yesterday, their beacons kept blinking for a few minutes. The beacon detects unknown magic spikes in the air around the target-"

"And sends the signal and the location to us. They've been doing for this for quite a while now. I've asked some of the campers here if there was anything unusual about Jed and his group. They always say yes." Finished Travis. I thought about what to do next.

"Okay, keep me posted on their usual meeting place. I also need a map on the area."

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

I quickly ran to find Mark and Tanisha about how to trip Jed to the others. I found them reading books in the library in our ship. I cleared my throat, hoping they would notice me. And they did. They saluted quickly and sat back down in their chairs. I walked over.

"Guys, I need your help to tip of Jed and his group to the campers."

"So, it really is him?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Got it, sir. Do you have the map of the area?"

"No, though Travis said he would give the map to me once he got it. Oh, and speak of the devil." Travis came rushing in and handed me the map. I gave the map to Tanisha, who then studied the map.

"You'll have the plan ready by tomorrow, sir."

"Good. The faster we expose the spies, the faster we can finish this war."

"Yes, sir." And they ran out.

Today, uneventful would be an understatement. Nothing extraordinary happened during the whole day which made me pretty restless. The next day I woke up earlier than most. I have no idea why but I was brimming with anticipation. I looked all around me and on my desk, sat a black envelope. It read:

**_Sir_**

**_The enemy is moving out today. I sent this as fast as I could. There are about 200 monsters with only a few Demi-Gods. But there is also a Demi-Titan here too. He's posing as a Sentinel. He's leading the army to the battle. I expect the attack to commence at around 1 this afternoon._**

**_Drake_**

Drake. My spy at the enemy encampment. None of the Spartans knew of the spy. I only told Nico and Thalia. He was also a Spartan with special training. He's been spying for us since the first battle. A son of Hermes, he was chosen because he was always the most secretive among the Spartans. He also was the first one to recover from his side-effects. We listed him as KIA with the others in hope of not raising too much suspicion. He has been training as an assassin but he won't be able to take on a Titan.

I was just putting on my clothes when there was a knocking noise outside my door.

"Come in!"

Tanisha walked to my desk and put down a piece of paper.

"Sir, this is the mission plan. According to the calculations, he should be contacting Kronos today at 2400 hours."

"Good. You may leave. Oh and Tanisha, get the troops to the briefing room."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as I put on my uniform, I walked quickly to the room. As I walked in, a hush silence filled the room. The troops stood up and saluted. I saluted back and they sat back down.

"I have received information that there will be an attack today. I received this information by means of our spy. I'll tell you the finer details later. Everyone suite up. Corporal Roy, as soon as you suite up, I need you to run off to Chiron. Warn him about the attack. Spartans I need you to stay here or a while."

There were sounds of troops moving to the armory and the Spartans settling down again.

"Our spy is a Spartan." As I thought they would erupt in shouting, they just stood there faces looking bored as the Underworld.

"Sir, we knew about this." Jonathan spoke up this time.

"Well since this doesn't come as a surprise to you all, move it! We've got a war to win!" I was met with shouts of approval. They quickly moved to their rooms. I also went to my office where my armor stood magnificently on the side. I quickly strapped it on and took my pistol and pen. As I walked out, the Spartans were standing in attention, armor gleaming. I strode past them and sprinted off to the pine tree, with the Spartans trailing behind me. As we neared the pine tree, a crowd in full armor were gathered there. I stood next to Chiron while I scanned the terrain. Hundreds of monsters were standing in front of us. I scanned the enemy in hopes of looking for Drake. There was only one Demi-God that stood out from the others. He was thin, and carrying dual swords. He was tall with blonde hair with light weight armor. Unlike the others who were buff and had heavy armor on. He looked at me and nodded. He raised his sword and the monsters behind him howled in blood lust. And they charged. Me and the rest of the Spartans moved fast. Chrysilla and Michael shooting at the enemies. I have to say Chrysilla was tough for a kid of Aphrodite. She usually was good with precise weaponry. She could kill a hellhound with a head shot at a hundred yards but Michael can do better. He was like a lone wolf. He would sit and wait for the shot that could turn the tide of battle. The marines came charging next and clashed with the monsters. One of them even shouted : "FOR CHAOS!" I laughed at the marine. It was a split second later before the campers knew what was going on. They immediately charged weapons held high. As they fought the monsters, they had no difficulty destroying the monsters. They were like a well-organized army. The campers and marines then retreated, slowly. I looked out to see what has scared them to the point of retreat. A man standing with gold armor looked out towards the great host of Demi-Gods. His stare lasted on me longer than most.

"I am Iapetus, bow before me!" No one bowed, only the monsters and Blake. The Spartans looked at him with anger. They had been taught not to bow to anyone except Chaos.

Since we didn't bow to him this must have made him pissed.

"You" he asked pointing at me, Thalia and Nico. " feel ancient. Who are you people?"

I just glared at him and raised my weapon. Then, Nico and Thalia also raised their weapons. "We are the Spartans of CHAOS!" I shouted. He flinched a bit before going back to his angry attitude.

"Hmmm. Chaos is weak! He has been hiding in the void…." He trailed off because on the top of my head was the sign of Chaos. The sign was like eight arrows pointing to eight different directions with a circle in the middle like a compass.

"Impossible! He was gone before, why come back now?" he practically screamed. Then suddenly his jaw dropped. All around me, my fellow Spartans also had the same sign on the top of their head. Iapetus glared at us and flicked his finger, beginning to retreating. Now that we have been publicly claimed as adopted kids of Chaos, camp was going to get more trouble. I went up to Chiron and asked for a war council.

"Of course. I'll tell the councilors right away." he replied and galloped away. As the councilors walked to us, they hesitated at each step before standing in front of us. As we led them to our ship along with Chiron, I could feel the stare of certain daughter of Athena bore into my back. We led them to the briefing room- again. I looked at time for a moment. I still had 300 more hours before the plan. They began taking their seats and as the last one take his seat I began.

"I have asked you all here today because now that the enemy is weak we will attack. And we have new from Blake that the enemy is also moving against Lord Hades in the Underworld. We won't be worrying about that for now because a small group of elite Spartans will be helping Lord Hades out. What we should be worrying now is our offensive against Gaia. That is where you guys come in. I need you guys to enemy camps around America. Jason! I need you to lead the campers. Annabeth will be your strategist while Thalia will be coming with you. As for the elite team, they shall be Mike, Nico, Joshua, Nishant and John. Squad Marine Alpha and Beta will be coming with us. The rest of the Spartans and marines will be going with Thalia and Jason. Clear! Okay, we leave at 0900 hours tomorrow! Anybody has questions?" I said. Hands shot up in the air. I sighed.

"Okay questions that does not concern about what has happened to us after we left." I said. Hands slowly sank. Only Jason's was in the hand.

"Yes?"

"Um, sir? Can I call you Percy? And can we have the locations of the enemy camps?" he asked.

"Yes you may. And as for the locations, I'm sure the Stoll's can help. Ask them. Any other questions?" No one asked.

"Dismissed!" They started leaving the briefing room. Nishant and Kate left holding hands. And so did Thalia and Nico. I suddenly felt lonely even though there were a few more people in the room. I checked the time again. One more hour. I got myself ready. I wore normal clothes for a change. Grey and white camo shorts with a green blue shirt and a purple hoddie. When I left my quarter, I went to the beach. As I was walking towards the beach, when I heard sobs coming from in front of me. Since I was curious, I followed the sobs. I found a blonde girl crying, sitting near the water.

"Why did I even leave him?" she whispered to herself. Strangely, I recognized the voice as soon as I heard it. Annabeth's voice. I had a weird feeling that I should be out there, next to her. I also felt some kind of pain in my heart every time I hear her cry. Since I had fifty minutes left I decided to talk to her.

"Hey." She stopped for a few seconds and turned her head at me.

"Oh. Hey, Per-I mean commander." She said.

"Drop the formalities, Wise Girl." She just stared at me with shock.

"Did you just use "Wise Girl" on me?" she questioned.

"Uh huh. Can't I." I asked. She stared at me quizzically.

"No, it's just that I've haven't heard someone say that to me for a long time…"she trailed off. We settled into comfortable silence.

"I-" we both began.

"You first." I said.

"Percy" she began ", I just wanted to apologize for …. cheating on you. I wasn't thinking straight that time. I was lonely and he just suddenly appeared. I felt something fluttering inside me. As he approached me, I forgot about you. I thought he was better than you. Turns out, he was just cheater like me. I think you already heard from Connor and Travis that two months after you left, Jed cheated on me for some Aphrodite girl and now I think I felt your pain. I've been lonely these past few years. I'm sorry and… I still love you, Percy." She finished. To say that I was stunned was an understatement. I really was stunned, no more than stunned. I was shocked.

"Annabeth, I still love you. I was going to say the same things you were going to say too, so since you already said them, I won't have to repeat it." I said.

"You are one simple man." she said. I looked her straight in the eye, getting mesmerized in her grey, stormy eyes. They still looked pretty beautiful, but there was evident sadness. I didn't notice that our faces were inching closer. I only felt her lips on mine. That was all that mattered to me. When we broke up our kiss, she was staring at me with happiness. Then I checked my watch. I still had 15 minutes so I told her the plan. I told her to get everyone to the dining pavilion. As I went to the clearing, I took notice of the area. It was pretty well hidden. You won't be able to see it from the top or from the sea so the only choice is to get there by foot. One other problem, the entrance is pretty narrow. Easily defensible. I had wondered how the Stolls got a map of the area. I'm going to have to ask them later. I hid in behind a group of bushes. After around ten minutes, people came into the clearing, wearing hoods. They chanted magic words which I didn't understand. The air in front of them shimmered until a fine wall of mist settled. A skull appeared in front. He had red flames instead of eyes. His skull was golden and he wore a hood. He spoke in a voice that I knew too well.

_"Hello puny Demi-Gods", _he began, "_I must say it is time for the next part of the plan. I need you to sabotage the armory here and also the Hephaestus forges. They must be destroyed quickly. Now- Wait! I sense another presence here._ When I heard this I quickly Iris-Message camp. "O Goddess, Iris, Please accept my offering. Show me Camp Half Blood, dining pavilion." I turned back to the enemy. "_Perseus Jackson, show yourself!" _ I dusted myself and stood up. The Demi-Gods quickly took out their weapons while I took out _Riptide._

"Hello, Kronos."

He scowled because of my use of his name. "_It's Lord Kronos, Demi-God!"_

"Just because you are a Titan and I'm a Demi-God doesn't mean I have to bow to you or to anyone for that matter. I only bow to Lord Chaos." I said calmly.

"So you're the traitors, eh? Show yourselves." I commanded. The Demi-Gods all looked at Kronos. He just sighed lazily and nodded. They took off their hoods and presented themselves. I recognized nearly all of them. Jed and his friends were all traitors.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned.

"Because, Lord Kronos promised us glory and riches for serving him." Jed spat.

"No, he doesn't. He will betray you someday, soon enough." I said.

"You don't know a thing about him!" screamed May.

"Yes I do. I know all about you." I said. An arrow came whizzing behind me. Fortunately, I was quick enough to see it. I side-stepped and caught it in mid-air.

"Ah, my Achilles heel. Well, it would've worked if I wasn't so fast. And pray-tell how did you know where my weak spot is?" I asked.

"Annabeth." Was all Andrew said.

" Yeah. She is pretty easy to manipulate. If you can use the mist correctly, that is. Even the Gods and Chiron, themselves fell for it." laughed Jed. Now I was angry. They manipulated the mist to change the feelings around them.

"_I need to go. Handle the pest for me will you, Jed." _And he swiped the mist. As he was approaching me, I stepped side-ways, showing the IM I sent to the pavilion. Hopefully, Annabeth and the rest of campers are there. His eyes were glued to the screen, jaws hanging. Even the other Demi-Gods looked startled. I walked menacingly towards them while they stared at me with fear. Jed composed himself earlier than the others and ushered the others to the exit. They ran faster than a rabbit. Behind me, I heard cheers and shouts. I swiped the IM and casually walked out of the clear. I walked towards the pavilion. As I entered, I was engulfed in a hug. Cheers erupted around me but the only one I really notice was a blonde girl with grey eyes. She looked more beautiful when she looked happier. I just took her in my arms and kissed her in front of the crowd. We earned some whistles but I didn't care. "I love you." I whispered into her ear.


	9. A Trip to the Underworld Again

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Since my Christmas Holidays are ending quick, I might not be able to update regularly anymore so without further ado! (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does) Cheers :) This will be short... very short**

* * *

><p>I have no idea how I got into my bed, and I only had vague memory yesterday.<p>

_I was eating my food, watching the campers. They had smiles on their faces. Mostly, they were talking and a few thanked me. A blonde sat next to me. We were just watching the campers with comfortable silence. She stood up and beckoned me to follow her. I stood up slowly and followed her outside. I followed her to the beach where we usually made out. She was just sitting there. I walked up to her, walking slowly, trying not to make a sound. I sat down next to her, not caring if I made a sound anymore. I just sat there watching the waves roll off the beach. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed._

_"It's nice to have you back, Seaweed Brain."_

_"It's good to be back, Wise Girl." She looked up at me with those stormy grey eyes._

_"Are you going to leave soon?" she asked. I looked at her uncomfortably._

_"You know I have to, Wise Girl….."I said._

_"Then let's make the best of these moments." Then she kissed me. We stayed out there for who knows how long. After a few minutes of talking I heard her snore softly. I sighed and continued watching the seas. I felt my eyelids drop and before I knew it I fell asleep._

Which led me back here. _How in Hades did I get over here?_ I stood up and stretched. It felt really good to stretch. I walked out of my room and went to the cafeteria in the ship. I took my food and ate it in silence. It was 0800 hours already. I finished my meal quickly and ran to the armory. I quickly strapped on my suit and ran off to find the others. Turns out, I didn't have to. I checked my online Spartans roster, and found that all my Spartans were already waiting for me in the briefing room. They were discussing so seriously that they didn't notice me standing here. I coughed. They quickly snapped to attention. I walked in and looked over at them. These might be the last mission I do with them. They have made Chaos proud. They also made me proud.

"Alright. I guess, you know about this mission. I've already split you into two teams. First team will be to help Lord Hades with his little problem. Second team will be going across America, scouring the area for enemy encampments. I want to say is that this might be our last mission together. Now I want you to know that I am very proud of you. Chaos is proud of you. Remember, No retreat, No surrender!" and I earned satisfied shouts.

"What are you waiting for, Spartans! Suit up, Spartans, we move out in ten. Thalia, once you finish, tell Jason to ready the campers." I quickly left to go find Chiron. After a while I found Chiron.

"Excuse me, Chiron, sir, can you please find the centaurs? We might need them for extra firepower against the enemy. They also might provide a suitable defense for Mount Olympus." I asked.

"Ah, Percy, I might be able to find them. How long do we have until they might attack?"

"Around three to five days later. I need you to find them within three days. Can you?"

"I'll have it done within a day." He said and galloped off the boundary. As I walked back to the ship, Spartans were walking to camp. I noticed that they were very tense, as if they were expecting monsters to appear. When I got to the ship, marines were running around carrying heavy crates around. I was wondering if it was the new rifles I ordered. I walked up to one of the crates and inspected the items inside. There were dozens of rifles, neatly placed on top of each other. It looked like shotgun with a chainsaw under the barrel. The magazine was short, but the bullets were like machinegun bullets, each filled with Chaos metal. Each clip could hold around twenty-five bullets each. I walked up to one of the marines.

"Hey, trooper. What's the firing rate on this rifle?" I asked.

"It's around five bullets per second, sir." The marine replied.

"Thank you, trooper. Now get back to your duty." I said. He just saluted, which I saluted back, and ran off to find his commanding officer. I took six of the rifles and a week's worth of ammo. I carried them to the briefing room, where the special team would be waiting. When I entered the room they quickly came up to me and took my burden off. I took one look at the Spartans and knew they were ready for whatever there was to come. Nishant was loading his rifle, his dual blades attached to his suit. John with a pistol on his belt and rifle slung on his shoulder. Mike with the rifle in one hand and the other his sword. Nico with his sword in his hand and rifle attached to the back. Joshua with his sword on his belt and rifle in hand. I beckoned them to follow me and get Zeta company. Zeta company has around forty troopers. There were thirty marines and ten Lighters. Lighters were essentially flame throwers. I led them to Zeta company.

"Lt Elijah, come in, over." I spoke to my radio.

"This is Lt Elijah, Commander Percy, sir." A voice said in my earpiece.

"Lt, are the men ready?" I asked.

"Ready and waiting, sir."

"Good. Get them outside now. We will be waiting outside the ship."

"It will be done, sir."

I clicked my comm off and marched straight outside. We waited for a few minutes before a great host of troopers came to greet us. The trooper in the lead saluted before me. I saluted back.

"Alright, El-tee, I think you have already briefed you men. If you have we should move out at once." He just nodded and we left. _Well, now we're off to the Underworld. Oh the joy!_


	10. Kampe's Curse

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. I'm very bored at home so I decided to write this chapter by hand... When you people review this, please tell me if I'm rushing the story because I feel like I'm rushing things a bit. Anyway next chapter is up! R&R (I don't own PJO and HoO cast. Rick Riordan does) Cheers :) Gosh, this might be the longest chapter I ever typed...**

* * *

><p>As Jason looked at the campers and Chaos's forces, he was thinking of battle strategies. His sister, Thalia was standing next to him with her Spartan armor on. She was only thinking of how to protect the troops under Jason's command. Josh was looking all around him as thousands of campers in full Greek armor, looked grim. He noticed that they all wore pretty much heavy armor. He stifled a laugh since even if they had heavy armor, if they didn't know how to use it, then it was going to be pretty useless. The Spartans preferred to use very light armor with a good defense. Mobility was a very important factor in a fight. After a while, everyone was well prepared and ready, Jason started moving along the hill with a great host of troops behind him. Marines carrying heavy equipment trudged along the field with machine guns and rocket launchers. Suddenly, four trucks the size of a bus with a tank canon on each truck materialized in front of them. While a few Marines got in the driver's seat, Jason and the campers got in the back seat. As they reached the entrance of the truck, Jason stood there gaping at the hi-tech equipment in the back. The back also served as a mini communication base complete with a weapon rack and med-kit packs. Four cars with a machine gun attached on each car materialized behind them. A two seater with one extra person on the gun. Marines occupied three of the cars while a trio of Spartans took the other one.<p>

" You like it?" somebody asked Jason.

"Very!" turning around to face the speaker. Thalia looked at him with a smile on her face. She was obviously very pleased with the vehicles since the firepower on those vehicles could match almost anything and everything thrown at them. They wouldn't be of any use against surprise attacks though.

"Knew you would kid." She muttered. "The big trucks are troop carriers called Elephantus and those cars are called Tigerix. The Tigerix serves as a hit-and-run vehicle. The Elephantus is both a troop carrier and a command vehicle." She motioned for Jason to get in the command Elephantus. It wasn't all that special except for the extra armor and the auto turrets. As soon as all the campers and marines got on an Elephantus, they started moving to Manhatten. Jason looked at the window and noticed that there were no people milling around. He looked expectantly at Thalia.

"Lord Chaos used a bit of his magic to drug the mortals. He brought them to a place that is somewhere in between the void. I'm sure they're safe." she explained. He just nodded and looked back towards to buildings. Josh took his time calculating the Son of Zeus. _The kid was a good fighter, but what would happen if Lord Chaos took him under his wing._ He looked down at his weapon and thought that he would have to replace it with a stronger weapon. Kuraido was checking his crossbow while Jonathan was humming to a beat while the rest of the Spartans were fooling around or napping. The truck also had bunk beds in case of a long journey. Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Mark and Tanisha were standing in front of a holograph map of the battle area, planning for the defensive. The Tigerex were like guards, two on each side of the Elephantus convoy. The lead Elephantus gunner had been on guard ever since they had stepped into the abandoned city. As they reached the Empire State Building, the Marines quickly scanned the perimeter for any ambush groups. Satisfyingly, there were no enemy troops so they quickly opened up the trucks and set command tents and bunkers. While Thalia, Jason, Annabeth and Reyna went up to Olympus, campers prepared for the worst and Marines trained.

_On Olympus_

The four Demi-Gods quickly went up the lift to Olympus. As they reached there, Thalia gasped at the sight. Olympus looked better than before with the marble pillars that shine like gold and buildings that had complicated designs but still beautiful all the same. Annabeth smiled at her creation, delighted that Thalia liked the new Olympus. She quickly ushered them to the Throne Room where the Gods were busy planning against Typhon and Gaia. As they stood in front of the brass doors, they looked at each other. Thalia nodded for Annabeth to open. With a sigh and a grunt, Annabeth quickly pushed the doors open. The Gods have been planning, arguing and pacing, even the happy-go-lucky Apollo have been doing his part. They stopped immediately, when the Demi-Gods entered the room. The four eyed the Gods curiously, wondering what have they been doing. Athena was the first one to break the silence.

"Yes?"

"Lady Minerva or Lady Athena, our troops have already been stationed around the building. We have come here to discuss the plans against Typhon and Gaia." replied Thalia. Zeus looked flabbergasted. _His eldest daughter alive after all_.

"Funny, we were planning the same thing." said Apollo.

"Then how will you handle Thypon, Lady Athena?" asked Thalia.

"We will personally deal with Thypon. For now, concentrate on defending Olympus. If Olympus falls, the world we know it will crumble to ash." said Athena. Thalia just looked at Athena while the trio were looking at her with their jaws on the ground. the other Gods were looking at them with worry etched on their faces. Even Apollo looked grim. The quadruple took in the information with different emotions. Thalia just took this calm and steady while the other three just stood there trying but failing epically to not pee their pants.

"We shall be leaving now. C'mon." Thalia just said. The three just stood there with a gaping mouth, wondering what could make her so calm. She just walked out of the room with the three trailing behind her. Soon they were on the lift, preparing for war. When they hit the ground floor, marines were busy running around giving extra armor to the campers. Soon nearly all the campers were wearing Marines suits without the bulky armor. Thalia was waiting for the enemy, but soon enough, she got restless.

"Josh! Get over here!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"No formalities, kid. We're talking war here. I need you to get a few marines and campers out for a scout job. Think you're up for it?"

"Yea, I can do that. What time is the rendezvous?"

"Get back here at around 0900 hours. Got it? Oh and bring Kuraido, that crossbow of his might be useful."

"Yeah. Sure. I'm leaving right now."

Josh went to the make-shift barracks, where the Marines slept. He quickly picked out Sigma squad and left to find a few campers. Kuraido walked behind him at an easy pace. He quickly chose Leo, Hazel, Reyna and a bunch of other campers. Soon they were cruising around Manhattan. They were going to report back when they were engaged by the enemy. The enemy team was triple the size of their team. Soon it became a shoot-out. Bullets filled the air while monsters used their shields to make a phalanx formation. If it weren't for the grenades, the formation would be able to over-run them. Kuraido loaded his crossbow with one of those explosive arrows. Marines were chucking grenades every few minutes to destroy half of the formation, or trying to. Keyword,_ trying_. Even with explosive arrows flying around, it didn't matter how many monsters they killed because another one would just replace the, now turned-to-gold-dust monster. They were using broken buildings as cover from deadly _dracnae _archers and enemy Demi-God spearmen. The campers however were a different story. The campers had formed their own barrier which consisted of shields covering each of them. The shields were stacked like a pyramid, except there was no tip. The broke apart every once in a while to let loose an arrow. While behind the barrier, Josh was preparing to jump. As soon as he landed, the campers would launch a volley of arrows finished by a few grenades. Kuraido scoped with his crossbow, using silent explosives. The plan would have been very destructible if it weren't for the leader, who was obviously smart but slow enough not to catch on quick. He quickly told his troops to move out of the way, which half worked. The power of Josh's landing was powerful enough to destroy the phalanx formation permanently. Although half of the monsters died during the assault, the enemy still fought relentlessly. Seeing that they wouldn't be able to win this fight, the enemy leader just told his troops to retreat. Since the leader had a hood on, Josh couldn't see what was underneath the hood, but as soon as he took off his hood, Josh instantly became alert. He was facing a Persian Sentinel. Persian Sentinels were one of the best troops in the Persian army. Although they were relatively weaker that the Spartans, nothing stopped them from playing dirty. The Sentinel's helmet looked like a ninja's with a masked face. It was even wearing the robes of a ninja, but the only thing that made it not look Japanese was the big axe strapped to his back. However, the only thing Josh thought as he warily walked towards his opponent was, _A ninja with an Axe? What is this world coming to? _ The sentinel walked towards Josh with excruciating slowness. _My grandmother can walk faster than this. _But then with the speed of a Leopard, the sentinel attacked Josh so fast, Josh had barely enough time to parry. Josh quickly dodged an uppercut and kicked the sentinel in the gut. Kuraido grunted and looked back. He didn't want to see how badly Josh would be able to deal. The sentinel crashed into a building and laid down there for a few seconds. The sentinel then quickly stood up and charged at Josh preparing to strike at Josh's head. Josh anticipated the power strike and quickly side-stepped putting his foot right in front of the sentinel. Instead of tripping, the sentinel jumped up into the air and landed behind Josh.

"No weapons. Just fists." The sentinel said. Josh nodded and threw down his pistol and sword. Likewise, the sentinel threw down his axe but concealed his wrist blade and took a boxing stance. Josh also took a boxing stance and prepared. The sentinel then walked towards Josh, preparing to jab at his stomach. Josh, instead stood there in a blocking position and dodged at the last minute. The jab was thrown into the empty air as Josh pulled his right arm backward. The sentinel saw his punch a little too late as Josh's fist connected with the sentinel's jaw. A satisfying crunch sounded the air as the sentinel's jaw broke. Blood dripped from the mask as the sentinel stood up. The sentinel threw a wild punch at Josh who blocked. But the sentinel assumed he would block and assumed correctly. The blade on the sentinel's wrist slid out and damaged Josh's armor and energy shield. The blade cut through the Chaos Titanium like it was butter and nearly cut Josh's hand off if it wasn't for Josh's quick thinking. Quickly pulling back, Josh back-flipped but not before kicking the sentinel in the face. The sentinel crumpled to the ground after his feet kicked right through the mask and shattered his skull. Loud cheering erupted from the scout group. Josh stood up and took the enemy's weapon.

"I claim this axe as my own. Lord Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Grant thy blessing upon my weapon so that it will be of good use to you." And the axe floated of Josh's hands. The axe glowed black for a moment before being enveloped into a blinding flash of white. When it stopped, the axe grew smaller but looked a little more lethal. It had a simple design of being a dual bladed axe but it had ridges in the middle of the blades. It had a brownish color before, but now it looked golden but a bit dull. The handle was brown leather but at both ends were rubies the size of fist. It glowed menacingly red with a tint of black. It looked like one of those Viking axe but was gold instead of silver. Josh simply took it and lifted up into the sky. The mark of Chaos suddenly appeared on the blade and disappeared as quickly as it came. Josh put it on his back, allowing his weapon to magnetize his weapon to his back. He quickly looked at the direction in which the ambush came from. He looked at his troops and started to motion them to go back. He trudged behind them and looked back at the destruction. Hoping to end this quickly, he walked a bit quicker to their destination. What he didn't expect that back at base, an all out battle was being ensued. A medium group of monsters has been sent out to check out the base. Marines on the lookout have quickly reported that a small group of monsters have been seen, marching towards them.

"Campers, get your armor on. We got company! Annabeth, I need you to work with Mark and Tanisha. Find a weakness we could use. Thalia, how many Marines do we have?" asked Jason.

"We got around twenty squads let, so that'll be ten thousand Marines plus twenty Spartans and five hundred Campers. What're your orders?"

"Campers make a phalanx formation around the Spartans while the Marines snipe out their heavy weapons, thus enabling us to do greater damage than the enemy. I expect to have less than five casualties." Jason replied.

"Yeah, we got it. Move out!" Troops ran to their barracks to get their weapons. Marines took snipers while the Campers and Spartans took melee weapons or side-arms. Only, Cedric took a shotgun and Jonathan took an SMG with him. Will posted himself on top of a building while Chrysilla stood next to him looking alert. Thalia took out her spear and her aegis and stood in front of the Campers.

"The moment we leave these gates, we will be walking on what people call 'No man's land'. There will be danger, so stick with someone. Your chance of survival will be higher that way. Jason, got anything else to say?" asked Thalia. Jason just shook his head. "Okay people, get ready! On three, we charge. 3…2…1! Go!" The troops quickly rushed out of the base and formed the formation. It also surprised the enemy good enough to stop them from attacking. The Spartans killed the monsters that dared to move closer whilr the campers got into a phalanx formation with Thalia at the lead. Behind the formation, Jonathan and Cedric stood behind the formation. Suddenly the sky turned red and fiery rocks fell from the sky, killing monster on impact. The monsters hadn't seen a shimmering figure right in front of them until the meteorites came crashing. If they had noticed him earlier, the monsters could've avoided a great loss. The meteorites were only a distraction since the campers were preparing their surprise. After a few minutes of confusion, the monster quickly shook their surprise and charged. The moment the hit the phalanx, their defeat was assured. As the lead monster hit Thalia, Jason shouted "Now!" The campers dispersed while Cedric and Jonathan leaped into the sky, doing what people call 'The leap of faith'. The landed smack-dab in the middle of the enemy and unleashed a hail of bullets. Before the enemy could get over their shock, the campers and Spartans charged into combat. In a few minutes, the enemy has been reduced to dust the size of an atom. Seconds later, a horn sounded right in front of them. Monsters soon started appearing over the horizon, with a Sentinel in the lead. However, before the enemy could charge, they were quickly destroyed by Josh and his squad. They quickly rejoined the others in front of the base. "Josh glad you could make it." Said Thalia. "Faced a few difficulties here and there, but nothing major, ma'am." Replied Josh. "Well go- What in Hades!" Where they had been standing before, a column of snakes now stood. The owner of the column stood there and looked at the Demi-Gods. When it spoke, it sounded like a mix between a hiss and a chicken. "Where is that insufferable child, Percy Jackson!" The campers gasped, for they knew who this monster was. "I am the old jailer of the-hundred-ones, Kampe!" _How'd this monster revive this quick _was the only thing Annabeth could think of. The last time she fought this monster was around five centuries ago. _Back when Percy was a hero_, she tought bitterly. Kampe quickly leaped back into the air and barreled straight towards the base. As Kampe was about to take out her swords, a shot was fired. The bullet cleanly passed through her right arm. Michael scoped and changed his position, changing after every shot to avoid being traced. If it weren't for the shot, half of the base would've been destroyed. The Spartans engaged Kampe and raised hell on her. Everywhere she looked, she could only see blurs of the Spartans as they ducked and weaved their way between her feet. Her frustration increasing, she stomped her feet in hopes of crushing the Spartans. Instead, the only ones who were affected were the campers and marines, which were already in the base and ready to shoot bullets and arrows on a moment's notice. They felt the earth shake beneath their feet and suddenly green liquid squirted from her legs. As the liquid touched the ground, it solidified and grew into shapes of humans. Only this time, instead of flesh, bones were showing. Soon an army of skeletons marched towards the base with bone clubs and bone ladders. They even used their ribs as weapons. While the Spartans tended to Kampe, the marines and campers fought off the invading skeletal army. The defenders were being pushed back inch by inch, while the Spartans were tiring of such an opponent. They quickly prepared to use formation Omega to finish off the enemy. They blocked Fahd out of the opponents gaze and distracted Kampe. A few seconds later, a ball of blue fire erupted from the ground damaging Kampes leg. The Spartans used her surprise to their advantage quickly, Cedric quickly leaped onto her back and started shooting her while Thalia summoned lightning to strike. Mark planted trip mines along her feet while Tanisha set up Gauss barrel's around the building surrounding them. While the other Spartans distracted Kampe, the two set to work. Rubilyn threw mini lightning bolts at Kampe and Thalia kept throwing her spear. Michael sniped from atop buildings shooting the nose if Kampe was about to spit out poison. Chrysilla was helping out the defenders by shooting the skeletons that got too close. Cedric kept shooting at Kampe's eyes while Jonathan kept shooting at legs. Then, Fahd leaped from the top of a building and ignited his hammer. The hammer flickered for a second before igniting in red and blue flames. He crashed on Kampe's back and smashed his hammer. You could hear the bones snap. Kampe decided to retreat and let her skeletal army do their job, but Michael had other plans. The moment Fahd leapt from the building, Mark and Tanisha finished their jobs and rejoind the heavy fighting back in the base. The moment Kampe reached the blast radius, Michael let loose the shot and his aim was true. He hit one of the Gauss barrels, and it exploded causing a super-combine explosion. The building around her started collapsing. It buried her alive under millions of rubble. And as an extra precaution, Michael pressed a red button on his wrist. The trip mines started exploding, and if Kampe didn't die by the building then the explosion will. You could hear a screech come from under the rubble. It made everyone in the vicinity shiver and a raspy voice could be heard. "I curse you, Spartans of Chaos! The next time you raise your swords in battle, feel hopeless as you watch your allies die!" and the voice screamed in pain and agony. The skeletons became more fragile but still dangerous. They were easily beaten but there was a price. A lot of Marines had died protecting the base and so did a lot of campers. A few hours of constant crying, the dead had been buried and battle plans were being planned again. Orders were being shouted and the base was bustling with activity. Thalia said "Okay, we will assume that the enemy will be sending another wave of enemy at us. We already have incoming support from the centaurs but we will be needing the powers of Pa-"she turned to face Grover "n? Where's Grover?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I wont be updating for the next three weeks and I'm very sorry but with the exams coming up and some science projects, I'll be pretty busy so don't expect another chapter. I'm kinda thinking about the story while eating some random junk food around. On that happy note, it's time for dinner. Cheerio :)<strong>


	11. Just an Announcement

**This is not a chapter, just an announcement. I won't be updating for a while...because of my brothers and their semi-idiotic plan. Also partly because of my exams and projects.**

**After my exams, I will be updating a chapter per week. And if I can, twice a week will be nice.**

**Also... Happy New Year from Hong Kong, yada yada and hunaka! :)**


	12. The Underworld nearly destroyed

**I'm very sorry for the long wait, but my exams are still ongoing and I kinda rushed this. Also, I would like to ask you guys if posting an Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction would be a good idea... Okay, what now? Well, whatever some parts might seriously be random...I think. I'm not sure. Just read the chapter. R&R guys :]**

* * *

><p>I was camping in a forest with my team, looking for an easier entrance to the Underworld. While John sifted through his holographic maps for an entrance, Nico and Joshua were scouting ahead. Mike was cleaning his blade and humming a song. Marines were making camp around the area and I was just sitting there nothing to do but think about the past few days. I thought about the kiss I shared with Annabeth, and how good it felt to being back with her. My thoughts were interrupted by a rock-solid voice. "Sir, I have found an underground entrance near here. In fact, it's just three hundred meters beneath us." I groaned. We came here to find a symbol or something but we weren't prepared for this. Digging. But then I remembered that I was the son of The Earthshaker.<p>

"Okay, stand back. I'm going to have to shake the Earth a bit."

"Uh, sir how can you possib- Oh, I get it. Should I tell the troops to secure their items?"

"Yeah, go on. Also tell them to be prepared."

"Yes sir!" John replied and sprinted off to tell the troops. I quickly raised an earthquake big enough to open a hole but small enough to not be noticed. As soon as I made a hole that was big enough, I ceased all earthly activity and powered down. John came back with the troops in tow. They saluted and I saluted back.

"Alright, we'll be entering the realm of the dead. Don't eat anything and don't disrespect the Lord of the Dead. Nishant, up front with me. Joshua, Nico bring the rear. John, Mike behind us. Marines will be in the middle. Got your positions? Good. Move out!" I was feeling pretty pleased with myself until they just stood there for a minute or two. I stood there wondering why they won't move until I remembered that I was supposed to be at the front. I quickly took my place at the front and started walking towards the entrance. My men started marching behind me with a steady beat. After a few minutes of walking, the air became colder with a feeling of dread. We reached the end and I stood in front of a field. The last time he remembered, The Fields of Asphodel had a lot of ghosts roaming around but now it was empty as can without the sardines. There was no sound at all. Hades's palace however was heavily guarded. Skeletons with WWII machine guns looked at us as we passed through the gates. When we reached his throne room, Nico and Joshua knelt. I followed and soon after my whole team knelt.

"Hello, Father." said Nico.

"Hello, Nico. Joshua. Percy. I assume you know what has happened here, correct?"

"Yes sir. We will be support you in this battle. Once you have taken control again, we will go back up to the surface. Hopefully once you have finished preparing, you might assist the other Gods." I replied.

"Yes, of course." replied Hades.

"Well then, Troopers, move out! Barricades at the back, trip mines in front and try not to die!" I ordered. Laughs could be heard among the men. Marines were making barricades while some were preparing machine guns and traps. The Spartans were bustling around, helping and making sure of the weaponry. I decided to check out the other places and found the same thing. Deserted. The whole Underworld had been deserted. There was no kind of life form- dead or otherwise. I shuddered, thinking about what happened to them. I concluded that either they joined the enemy or they are somewhere safer. I also wanted to check out Tartarus. I picked Mikey, Joshua and ten troops.

"Mikey, I need you to check out Tartarus for me. I'm not sure what I'm looking for. Just check it out."

"Yes sir!" He replied. I watched as the small group walked beyond the darkness. I hoped that they would be the same.

The small group trudged across the field, straight to Tartarus. They passed poplars and boulders. Tartarus was a huge hole in the ground. It was dark and it smelt like a medieval dungeons. It was also pretty deep and with the abyss right in front of you, it was a pretty sight. They just took one look at it and started shivering. Suddenly, all around them, monsters sprung up and attacked them. Joshua was engaged with a smaller version of the Minotaur but faster. The Marines engaged with saw-swords and hacked at the enemy, either catting them up or stabbing their heart. One of the monsters managed to push Mike over the cliff that loomed over Tartarus. Mike felt hands grabbing him, sucking him into the abyss. He felt no hope until a hand grabbed his arm and started pulling him up. He could still hear the clashing of swords and the screams of the enemy. _There is still hope_ he thought and started pulling himself up. The moment he stood up was the moment when a monster tripped over Joshua. All Joshua saw before he fell to the chasm was the sad face of Mike. He had died saving his friend only to be rewarded with death. _The Fates really love to screw with our lives don't they. _Darkness. Mike stood there whimpering for a dear friend who may never come back. He had seen a lot of deaths but it didn't matter to him. The pain was like the pain he felt for his mother when she died. The pain quickly turned to anger, as he faced the enemy. With every step he took, the ground cracked as the aura around him turned into pressure. Monsters around him started shifting nervously while some who could not take the pressure disintegrated into millions of tiny specks. He quickly attacked the nearest monster with such power, the sound echoed along the walls. He attacked with renewed vigor that even the monsters could not stop him. The Marines were looking at a demon and for once they were grateful for being on his side. They quickly joined in the battle and finished off the rest. The body count was one Spartan dead and two Marines dead. They did not find anything useful so they went back to Percy.

I was pacing around the place, waiting for a report when a Marines came running to me in full armor.

"Sir, we have spotted the team you sent earlier, though I cannot be sure it is them. I need your confirmation. Sir." he asked. I just nodded and followed him to our make-shift bunker. I looked out of the window with a telescope I borrowed and saw a team of nine men. _Wait, nine? I sent out tweleve. _I looked again and saw eight bulky marines with a slimmer figure following behind. I chocked when I saw only one Spartan. I dreaded to think of what might've happened to them. The Maries were ok but Mike kept whispering "he fell" over and over again.

"Mike, who fell?"

"Him, Joshua fell. I killed him." he whispered. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"How did he die? He fell? Into Tartarus?" He just nodded and kept whispering like crazy.

"I was supposed to die. He shouldn't have saved me. I should've died there."

Before I could ask him for more information, marching could be heard in front of us. I looked out of the window again and saw a great host of skeletons armed with axes and spears. They marched with a steady beat and stopped just right in front of our barricade. I put on my armor and marched outside, where my men were waiting for me. Mike had his armor on and was using one hand to fight with his _TideReaper._ I was looking at him as if he were crazy (which he actually is) and fear. See, if you are already using only one hand for a really big sword, then you are a demon on the battlefield. I looked at my right and saw Nishant crouching as if preparing to pounce on the nearest enemy. The Marines were changing from normal bullets to explosive bullets. When they were ready I raised my sword and begun the attack. The first one to reach the enemy was Nishant who struck the enemies who got to close. The next who got there really raised hell on them. He sliced, smacked and slashed at any who got in his way. In a way he really was a demon. The Marines shot explosives which burst into bits of shrapnel on impact. And me, I walked casually along the battlefield killing anything that was bony or otherwise un-human. The skeletons were looking at me with their empty sockets which made me shiver. I was just hacking my way through the enemy when more skeletons came rushing behind us. However, they were using more modern weapons. Some had Thompson's and Garand's while others had automatic rifles. They charged into battle, but instead of fighting us, they started to shoot the other skeleton army. I'm guessing Lord Hades sent them. Anyway, Mike really fought like a demon. He hacked, slashed and stabbed those that got in his way. His movements graceful, like the dolphins gliding underwater, and dangerous like a shark attacking its prey. I guess he got a bit tired since he changed from big sword to broad sword. Nonetheless, he still fought like a true Spartan. Weaving his way through enemy ranks, slicing down enemies like butter with Nishant behind him. Nishant was dark red blur, cutting down enemy so fast, you wouldn't even be able to see him until the last second. I was still walking, slicing the enemy and hacking away. The enemy was never ending. They just kept coming. For every skeleton we killed, two more took its place. I looked back towards Mike and Nishant. However, I stood there shocked staring at the two Spartans. They were glowing with power, fury unleashed. Mike glowed blue-green with power, he was also floating with a mini hurricane for support. His torso was covered with a body of water which took the shape of a human body. His eyes glowed, sea green. Nishant was glowing fiery red. His aura took the shape of an olden day Spartan, completed with its own spear and shield. His eyes were ruby red with power pulsing. I stood there mouth agape before remembering the battle. I quickly took advantage of my opponents equal shock to kill them easily and started hacking my way to them. Once I got to them, I unleashed my fury. I felt my body pulse with power, my weapons lighter and stronger. I felt myself float off the ground and I glowed with deep blue and I felt water encase me. Aquatic wings sprouted off my backs while a hurricane grew beneath my feet. My form looked like and aquatic angel with a sword in one hand. Together, the Spartans and I unleashed hell on them. Bones started to fall off and their numbers started dwindling. More skeletons joined us and the next thing I knew was Hades popping next to me, scaring the bee-jee-bees out of me.

"How's the war effort… um, what should I call you? Percy, Commander?" asked Hades.

I replied "Call me Percy. We have won this sector. I'm sure you can recover the rest of the Underworld… right?"

"Yes of course. Now save the rest of the world, hero! I will be counting on you Spartans."

"Yes sir. C'mon troops! Let's get outta here." I shouted. The Marines took one look at the enemy and started retreating. Mike and Nishant ran back to me and stood to attention. I checked my men. I had lost only around four marines during the battle and had a few injured. Only two were serious. We quickly marched back to the opening but were surprised to find a boulder blocking the entrance. It would take a few minutes to move the boulder, but we didn't have minutes. Heck, we didn't even have thirty seconds before an enemy convoy attacked us. We were outmatched, outnumbered and outmatched. While three marines worked on the boulder, the others provided cover fire. Nishant, with no hesitation at all, charged straight into battle. After a few minutes, the boulder came loose and crashed towards the enemy. A few monster were killed but more were coming. They already lost more than eight men. I beckoned the injured to go up first. I spotted Nishant and waved for him to hurry. I'm not sure if he caught the message or not but I was also pretty concerned about the legion of monsters coming our way. I also heard shouting behind me which meant that these monsters had been waiting for us. It was a very good ambush. I continued looking at the enemy before the entrance closed. I stood there stunned before I started trying to open it again. I felt tears in my eyes as I still tried to push. I looked at it longingly before joining the battle upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah... I just wanted to tell you that Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the cast of Heroes of Olympus is not mine. Remember, review. And if you do, please remember to tell me if the Alvin fan fiction thing will be a good idea. And I seriously need help. I do not know how to write love scenes and that fluff, which might be in the fan fic. So if you can help, please do. It would mean a lot to me. :) cheerio! <strong>


	13. Trek back to Manhattan

**Okay, I am terribly sorry for the long wait but you know the life of a kid who started high school. I hate being the new kid sometimes. Ah well whatever. I just want to let you know that the PJO cast is not mine. It's Rick Riordan's characters and his imagination is my inspiration(it rhymes! :) ) This is just short, too short even for my liking.**

* * *

><p>When I got up the hole, I met a messed-up sight. Pieces of Marines were strewn everywhere. Arms and legs were there, heads piled up and bodies mutilated. The remaining Marines had taken cover in the forest. The Spartans were shooting at the enemy, while I just stood there watching the whole thing. On one side were a group of Batek, it was taller than the Spartans but it was weaker. The only reason it was special is because of its bravery and the energy shield coating its body. Without the shield, the Batek were no threat. Its legs were like a dogs hind legs, with the head of a wolf. Its torso was humanoid and it has three fingers. It used anything as a weapon. It would usually dive at the enemy, head first. A Batek noticed me and charged before dropping to all four. I grabbed its neck and snapped his spine into two pieces. Soon the other Bateks noticed me and started charging at me. Some never even reached me, oozing purple blood from where they were shot. The first one who reached me was killed in the first five seconds he came close. The others just eyed me warily before lunging at the same time. I waited before jumping above them. They smacked into each other, head first. I landed on top of one of them, breaking its skull. I did a count. There were seven Marines left with around twenty Bateks closing in. Assuming that Nishant wasn't alive, he counted three Spartans, including him. John was on top of the trees, doing ninja moves on the enemy. He once hid at the top of a tree and waited until one of the Bateks came close. Once the Batek was close enough, he jumped with a rope in his hands and put it around the Bateks neck. Once he did that, he quickly pulled the other side of the rope and tied it to another tree. The Batek choked to death. John was doing the same thing all over again. How he got the excess rope, I didn't care. Mike, however was just waiting patiently in the middle of the field. Whenever a Batek would come close, he would use his broad sword and kill the Batek. Soon the three Spartans were surrounded by six Bateks. They would have gotten major injuries if it weren't for the Marines. They started with small bursts of bullets. Two Bateks went down after the wave of bullets. Three Marines jumped out of the trees and loaded shotgun ammo on their rifles. The Bateks charged at them, forgetting the Spartans. The last few Bateks died with a sword right through their guts. I took the last Batek by the shoulder and spun him to face me. I plunged my sword through his stomach and lifted him up. I tossed him to the other Bateks, who fell. The rest of the Marines tossed a few grenades right at their face. They blew up, head and all. I looked at my remaining men. There were only ten troops left, including the Spartans and himself. He looked at the lead Marine. A silent conversation passed between them.<p>

"Marines, settle down. We'll be settling here for today. Pitch a tent but no fires. We don't want the enemy to find us now do we?" The Marine said. There were no responses, just nods. They started moving off to fix their tents, while I took out my comm device.

"Show me Alvin Seville, Assasins of Kaos." Kaos and Chaos are not the same. Kaos is more like a Chaos in a different galaxy, he also has warriors and he is like a twin to Chaos. In Kaos's realm, there was only one god and that was him. He could match Chaos in a fight, but I doubt that they would. They were too peaceful, and they didn't want to have a galactic war. I have met Alvin a few times over the past year. He is a chipmunk, with a red 'A' in gothic letters. His armor was simple. He had russet fur and his hazel eyes were his most outstanding features. Never underestimate him because he was a small version of the devil himself. When he's calm and collected, he is a funny chipmunk. He leads a small team of troops, all of them chipmunks. They did all kinds of missions except for frontal assaults.

"Yo, Alvin here." A high pitched voice answered.

"Hey, Al."

"Percy. How's the Prince of the Sea doing?" he asked.

"I'm good. How bout you?"

"Same, just got back from destroying a Vyron Battleship. Ah man, dropped my candy bar."

"I see… Hey, do you think Kaos can send a few support teams here?"

"Well of course not!" he answered, sarcasm tainting this voice. I grinned. "So whadya need?"

"Let me see…."

After my talk with Alvin, I decided to report to Chaos. He didn't care much, just wanting to finish the war as quickly as possible. After I finished my report, he bade my Goodnight and closed his commsat. I stood there for a few seconds before going to my tent. I didn't bother taking off my armor so I packed up the tent and slept outside instead.

Fortunately, I didn't dream that night so I was in a pretty good mood. The men had woken a few minutes before me so now, they were eating their breakfast. I took a bowl and went for the food. They only served soup, mushroom cream with chicken cubes. When we finished our meal we set off for the Empire State Building. We had been travelling for an hour until we met the empty streets of Manhattan. I made sure to keep to the shadows since I saw _dracnaes _roaming around. They were slithering around, I assumed them as a scout group and ordered my men to take them out.

"Remember, silencers on!" Seven shots muffled took down seven targets. After making sure they wouldn't regenerate, we started moving towards the Empire State Building. When we got there, an army of monsters were attacking a fortified wall.

"Up the building, move!" We climbed the nearest building and up the roof. When I checked out what was delaying the enemy, I was surprised to find out that Jason's group had made a mini base around the building. Behind the wall, Marines stood there, guns trained on the enemy. They would shoot a bit and toss a few grenades. Demi-Gods also would shoot arrows at the enemy. I also noticed that there were a fewer troops than before. I came to three conclusion. The first was that while, a main attack force had been out on a skirmish, an enemy surprise attack force had begun siege on the base. The other one was the troops that were left here, was just a distraction for a counter attack force. The last conclusion was that most of the troops are already dead and these are the remaining forces. I wished it wasn't the latter. I decided to intervene before they completely wiped out the base.

"El-tee, I need you to have a weapons count. I need the exact number of grenades, ammo and stick bombs we have. The rest prep your grenade launchers and rocket pods. We're going to bring them to hell." They were salutes before the Lieutenant ran off to check their ammo. I stood there looking over the battle to find an edge against the enemy.

"Sir, we have around thirty grenades, fifty-two clips and fifteen sticky grenades." I thought about how we could use it.

"Okay, prep two bags of grenades, five each. Set a timer for fifteen seconds. Mike, John once they finish setting up, grab one and throw it into the middle. Marines give them cover with the nade launchers. Clear? Ho! Move it." I held up three fingers signaling a count-down. The moment I put my third finger down, Mike and John dashed into action. They set the timer and tossed it at the enemy. It hit a hellhound that was about to pounce and killed it. You could hear the tick tock from a mile away. The enemy looked at it before scurrying away. Some tried to climb over the wall while others dispersed. Then the Marines did their job. The fired a volley of grenades, forming a perimeter around the enemy. The monsters were trapped between a bagful of grenades and a volley of shots. They could only stand there and cover themselves as the explosives exploded and slaughtered them all. Even if the bombs didn't kill all the monsters, it did its job. Mostly all the monsters were killed in the explosion. The ones that did survive, were killed mercilessly under the Marines. I shuddered to think of what would happen if they were Spartans. After we cleaned up the mess, we turned to face the wall. Marines popped their head from the top of the wall. After a few minutes of silence, the wall shimmered into a gate. The gate creaked open and we entered. We found at least seventy men and thirty Demi-Gods.

"Where is your commanding officer?" I asked.

A voice spoke up. "Here, sir." It was Leonidas.

"Leonidas, where are the rest of the troops?"

"Sir, as per your orders, they went to attack the enemy encampments. They left a few minutes before the enemy attacked." He said. I mentally slapped myself. _Oh how in Hades could I have forgotten! _I gave out a relieved sigh.

"Sir, permission to ask you something, sir."

"Permission granted."

"Sir, where's the rest of your team." Leonidas asked. I took off my helmet and looked at him in sadness. He caught on quick.

"So I take it the mission was a defeat, then?" he asked silently.

"No, on the contrary, it was quite successful. We lost a lot of men including two Spartans, Joshua and Nishant." I sighed. He stared at me quizzically.

"Sir, we picked up a breathing body near here sir. He was wearing full Spartan armor. He was badly injured when we found him." He stated. I looked at him before beckoning him to lead me to the Spartan. I followed him to a first-aid tent. It was like a mini hospital. Stretchers and white beds filled the tent. The lay in a row, and were mostly empty except for one at the far end. He lead me towards the Spartan and I was pretty much shocked to find out who was occupying the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my characters. First up is a character based on myself.<strong>

**Name: Mike**

**Age:18(Immortal age) 489(Normal age) Personality: Funny and Silent sometimes. Caring and friendly enough. **

**Looks: He looked similar to Percy but with a less messy hair style. Dark sea-green eyes that changes into different hues of the seas. Taller than Percy by a bit.**

**Likes: Rubilyn(Major crush) Dislikes: People who are mean and Jed**

**Background story:**

**He was born on January 14th. His mother was killed in an accident, which left him homeless. He was brought to an orphanage a few hours later. Abused and broken, he was adopted when he was 13. His adoptive parents died as soon as he reached his 18th birthday. After losing both his real and fake parents, he vowed never to be loved. However, he was taken in to Chaos's army and made immortal ever since. He saved a few of the Spartans before they even became Spartans. They include Joshua, Rubilyn, Tanisha, Mark and Jonathan. He had been friends with them ever since.**


	14. Alvin and The Guardians

**Okay, I am terribly sorry for the long wait but you know the life of a kid who started high school. I hate being the new kid sometimes. Ah well whatever. I just want to let you know that the PJO cast is not mine. It's Rick Riordan's characters and his imagination is my inspiration(it rhymes! :) ) This is just short, too short even for my liking.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the Spartan in front of me. His short hair, his eyes glowed red. I stared at the Spartan for a few minutes before rubbing my eyes, twice. Nishant stared back at me lazily. My eyes watered and before I knew it, I was hugging the guy to death.<p>

"Wow, chief, we don't need you to go all soft now do, we? I mean we still have a lot of monsters to kill." He grumbled.

"Nish, you dumb ass. Don't go all sacrifice next time. You still have a girl to look out for, you know."

"So do you. Now stop interfering with my personal life or else I'll tell Annabeth, you still sleep with those pink boxers she bought you before." He smirked. I was blushing at the last statement. I was about to make a retort when Leonidas burst into the room.

"Sir, another wave of enemy is advancing. Ready the men?" he asked.

"Yep, ready the men." As he walked out of the tent, I heard him mumble "I'm getting too old for this." I chuckled softly before putting my helmet back on. When Nishant tried to get up, I stopped him and said "You know it'll be easier to finish this war if we all were in better condition. So rest and when you wake up, we can destroy them once and for all. Now rest." And I left the tent. I walked towards the wall and sighed. I quickly climbed up the wall and looked out. My jaw dropped slightly. I summoned one of the Marines closer and said "Get on the comm station and ask the troops to come back. We will need the reinforcements. Go, now!" He got on the nearest radio and started talking. A few minutes later, he came back.

"Sir, the latest time they can come back is in two hours." He said.

I nodded and said "Alright get Leonidas and form a defensive position. Do not let them pass, got that Marine?" He nodded hastily and told Leonidas. They started checking their ammos and set a defense line. Their guns pointed towards the enemy, jaws set. The enemy started advancing slowly, growling and shouting at us. They closed in slowly at first but they gradually ran faster with no hesitation. I smirked before pulling out a detonater. I pressed the red button and the sight before me burst out in colors of red and yellow. Hundreds of monster blew up in the explosion but that was less than half. More monsters came popping out of the ground and a few _Bateks _came charging at us, axes in their hands. The Marines readied their rifles.

Leonidas spoke up "Prepare to engage! Await Commander's orders!" I held up my hand, and as the enemy got closer, I slowly closed my hand. The Marines started shooting with pin-point accuracy. But it wasn't enough. For every one monster you see, there are another five that you don't. I tried making my shots count, using my pistol to shoot right through the enemy and soon we're nearly depleted. The best we could do right now was to hold them till reinforcements get here. I was about to unleash a barrage of tornadoes when something fell from the sky. It was about half our size and compact. It looked like a pod or a grenade. A really big grenade. It also created a wave of lightning when it impacted. I could also see a sub-sonic trail from the sky. The monsters nearest were instantly paralyzed. Monsters stopped what they were doing and looked at it cautiously before prodding it. I saw a glimpse a sign. It was a shield with an ax and a sword above it, positioned like an X. Before I could issue another order, five more pods came crashing down in a semi-circle around the first one. They had the same design and sign. Only difference was the first one had a crimson armor detail while the others were, pink, dark-green, forest green, sea-blue and royal purple. I quickly put on my heat vision and found out that the pods held six furry animals. They were like in a silent conversation. The one in the red pod quickly raised his hand and put up three fingers (or claw, whichever you want). He started putting down his fingers like a silent count-down. When he reached the last finger, the pods quickly hissed and it grew taller. I then noticed that the pod had legs. then the metal casing fell off and six really medium sized robot came marching out. It had two chain guns on each arm, rocket pods on the shoulder, six each, and a laser beam complete with titanium alloy, one of the strongest and flexible metals in the universe. The cock-pit stood out in the middle. The monster started laughing at it, until they mowed down the nearest monsters. They looked at them for a few seconds before roaring and charging for the bots. They quickly jumped on top of it and started bashing it, until they flew a good few meters in front of us. The pink detailed one had released some sort of shock-wave. The blue detailed one quickly aimed its guns at some monsters and I felt the water inside them drain. I was pretty shocked. The forest green robot was super fast, waltzing around the enemy with the wind lifting it from the ground. It quickly eliminated the enemy. The purple didn't have any weapons at all. It's arms were like weapons already. Monsters were being pulled towards the bot while two blades popped out of the wrist. The green one was like a tank, moving around and making sure the enemy was down under. It walked around with chain guns, rocket pods, laser pointers and a grenade launcher. I was shocked at what it did next. There was a whole load of enemies coming towards it and it just kneel towards them. The back armor opened and a canon expanded at the back. The red one pressed a button and a trigger popped out. The red one pressed the trigger and a boulder shot out. The monsters had barely anytime to dodge. They exploded into golden dust. I checked out how many enemy troops were left and there was only one-third left. The bots really did a number on them. The pink, blue, purple and both the green started backing away from the red one. The red one started walking towards the rest of the enemy. The enemy charged at it while the red bot stood there. It started glowing cherry red, then a wave of flame washed over the enemy, either burning them or disintegrating them. The red one started shooting while the other bot rejoined the red one. It was pretty much over-kill. _The monsters didn't even stand a chance! _When they finished, they walked towards us. I was about to ask them to halt when my ear piece cackled.

"Don't even think about it." it said. I smiled in glee and shouted "Open the doors!" The Marines complied and started the opening procedure.

When they got in and got off their bots, I looked at the six furry animals, called chipmunks. They had a knight's armor on and a Goth letter K was etched in dark blue in the middle. The middle one then said "Hey Perce, how ya doin?"

"All's good Al, all's good." I smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, I think I can put this in the worst chapter ever category, don't cha think? Anyway, review please! I've checked the stats and I know there is a lot of viewers but no reviews! C'mon review. It's easy. Press the button neath here and type whatcha think. Okay? Please flames are accepted(whatever that means). Just review, review's are like gold to me! Cheers XD<strong>

**Alright, here's another character(sadly he died so I just wanted this to be a tribute)**

**Name: Joshua**

**Age:17 (Immortal age) 462 (Normal age) Personality: Funny to the point of death, literally. Silent.**

**Looks: Black hair that cover his right eye. Less paler than Nico and black, obsidian eyes.**

**Likes: Music, Teasing Mike and guitars. Dislikes: Love, Drugs and Hades.**

**Background story:**

**He was mostly the odd one out. While everyone was talkative, he was always silent. His parents (or rather, parent) was always violent. His mother was drunk always and she was always sleeping with other men. He has scars from which other kids would be crying from. He would just stand there and take the beating. However, ever since Mike 'rescued'(Mike: I didn't rescue you, ass. I 'kidnapped' you per Chaos orders.) him, he became funnier and less silent. His scars have been physically erased but his emotional scars are still bleeding. He was supposedly killed by an unknown monster.**


End file.
